


Are you awake?

by AlteredXistance



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 12:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlteredXistance/pseuds/AlteredXistance
Summary: Just some fluff, not really happy with the end. Might continue?





	Are you awake?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatsTrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsTrash/gifts).



“Are you still awake…?” Peridot asked as she gazed at what she assumed was a slumbering Lapis. The gem in question however didn't respond, causing Peridot to sigh. She briefly looked down before looking back up at Lapis. "You confuse me you know." she started. "You make me feel really weird stuff. Like, warm. Which makes no logical sense considering that its constantly cold now. Its not just warmth that I feel though. Its like, I dont know. A pull? I feel the random urge to be near you at almost all times. And when your around I'm happy, which once again, makes no sense.Your presence shouldn't be able to do that. Yet it does." Peridot sighs. "I dont know why I'm telling you this either. Its not like you can hear it." She shakes her head. "Maybe its because you cant hear that I'm telling you. " She huffs and is about to speak again when she notices something. Lapis's eyes. They were open. She was awake.


End file.
